


Up

by Anonymous



Category: The Strange Case of Starship Iris (Podcast)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Futuristic Sex Toys, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Another night in Neuzo.
Relationships: Brian Jeeter/Alvy Connors
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Up

They have an early shift at the bar tomorrow but dude, like, it's not every day that Alvy goes on an hours-long coding binge. Well, no, Brian thinks, that does happen most days in their apartment.

Correction: It's not every day those coding binges end with him handing Brian a dick and asking him if he wanted to try a new routine he wrote. 

Brian wouldn't complain if it did. 

Alvy goes slack against the bedsheets as Brian slowly slides in and out of him. The tension in Alvy's shoulders dissipates, his legs spread a little wider. Brian's torn between focusing on that sight and the sensation of his dick dragging inside Alvy. Both? Both is good. Brian bottoms out again. He stills. 

"Hey, bud," says Alvy, smiling lazily, "wanna start moving again?"

"I dunno, dude." Brian carefully lowers himself to press kisses along Alvy's jaw. He remembers when he used to be worried, the first few times they slept together, that he might crush Alvy if he wasn't careful, Alvy's gaunt frame overshadowed by Brian's broad shoulders. Alvy soon disabused him of that concern. 

Brian jerked his hips, the pressure around his dick running all the way to his clit, watching Alvy let out a little gasp. "What's the routine you added?"

"Oh man," said Alvy, his breath shaky, "think 'up'".

Up, thought Brian, and then he felt his dick straining upwards, pressing firmly against Alvy's walls, the both of them groaning. 

"What..." panted Brian, thinking down, and marvelling again at his dick's response.

"There are already a lot of signals running between one of those and a brain, and once I found one with the right internal motors-" Alvy was interrupted by Brian pulling out a bit to thrust forward, Brian trying out every direction his mind could think of.

"That's really cool, dude," exhaled Brian, "you gotta explain that one to me later."

He ran his eyes over Alvy, a new method at his disposal.


End file.
